The aforementioned need has previously been noted, and various types of instrument have been introduced for use in connection with sport. Instruments have been introduced which were mounted on an item of sporting equipment, such as a golf club. This was found to be unsuitable, however, since the instrument influences the use of the item of sports equipment in an unfavourable fashion and is also easily damaged. Furthermore, items of sports equipment are not always used. Instruments have also been introduced which were designed to be worn by the sportsman or sportswoman. In this case the instruments resembled a wrist watch or pocket watch.
Technical problem
The last-mentioned embodiment may be found to be acceptable in certain circumstances, although in other circumstances, especially when participating in energetic sports, the wearing of such an instrument may be inconvenient. Instruments of this kind have thus enjoyed very limited use in connection with sports such as tennis, squash and other activities which demand a high level of physical condition.
The Solution
In an attempt to produce a counting device which can be worn without discomfort even when participating in an energetic sport, the counting device in accordance with the present invention has been executed in a soft, flexible material, preferably being a textile material. The main part of the device is executed in this material, and there are no true instrument component parts. The material is used to produce an annular loop having a circumference such that it may be worn around part of the body, preferably around the wrist.
Advantages
The device in accordance with the invention thus has the character of an item of clothing and entirely lacks the hard body which represents at least part of prior-art devices. By avoiding additional weight and impacts from rapid movements of the body in this way, the result is a counting device which is comfortable to wear during all kinds of physical exercise.